


Skirts

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [38]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, both in their home and in his own skin, nonbinary Nova, nonbinary characters - Freeform, nova likes being soft, ruckus will do anything to make sure he is comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova finds his love of skirts.





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I talked about a while ago. Everyone needs more nonbinary characters in their lives.  
> Nova belongs to Jesse.

Nova and Ruckus were spending some down time in Ruckus’ work room. Nova seated on his table, switching back and forth from working on his laptop and watching Ruckus work.

Nova broke the silence with a soft question, “Ruck’ika, what do you think of skirts?”

Ruckus looked up at Nova over his magnifying glasses, “Skirts? I’ve never worn one, but they look nice. Why do you ask?”

Ruckus could see the blush rise under his tattoos as he looked down. Ruckus took off his glasses and put them down, before resting his hand on Nova’s ankle. “It’s okay, you can talk to me, or you can wait if you aren’t ready.”

“It’s not that, I just - the words are difficult.” Nova was obviously frustrated.

“Take your time, Find the closest words that work, and I’ll try and help where I can.” Ruckus rubbed his thumb slowly against his skin to try and help him relax a little.

He took a deep breath, “Okay, so I guess I just don’t feel like a guy all the time? I just want to be soft sometimes.”

Ruckus nodded, “Have you looked into different genders?”

“There are different genders?”

“Yeah, for example, Rabble is nonbinary and demiboy, and Mischief is agender.” 

Nova tilted his head, “What about you?”

“I never really found a word for how I feel, but I’m okay with that. I don’t need a label to know who I am. But it’s also okay to want a label.” Ruckus stood up, “Would you like to move to the loveseat? We can do some research, if you were interested.”

“Yeah? You’d want to do that?” Nova finally relaxed a little under his hand.

“Of course.” Ruckus smiled as he brought Nova over and started to figure things out.

\-------

“Okay! I’m ready!” Nova warned before walking into the room.

Ruckus was sitting on the couch, and was stunned when Nova walked in. 

He was wearing a simple soft dark blue skirt that reached just below his knees, along with his usual pullover hoodie. He looked absolutely  _ beautiful _ . They hadn’t settled on a specific label for Nova yet, but he felt better just knowing that the options were out there.

“You look  _ wonderful _ . How does it feel?” 

“I like it?” Nova pulled the sides of the skirt out and swished it a little. “I bought this at the second hand shop down the street awhile ago on an impulse I didn’t really understand at the time.”

“I’m glad you did. It looks like the night sky after the sun sets, but before the stars come out.” 

Nova looked up with a bright smile, “Really?”

Ruckus reached his hand out to Nova, “Yeah, really.” He walked over and took it before Ruckus pulled him down onto the couch next to him. Nova immediately curled his legs up and under him, fanning the skirt out. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to wear them out yet though.” Nova was still playing with the hem of the skirt.

“That’s okay. This is a safe place. No one here is going to judge you.” Ruckus wrapped his arm around Nova, pulling him close against his side.

“Thank you, ka’ra.” Nova rested his head against Ruckus’ shoulder.

Ruckus kissed the top of his head before starting up the movie they were going to watch, “Anytime, Nov’ika.” 


End file.
